


The Night Before Christmas

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: An NCIS version of the traditional poem. With apologies to Clement Clarke Moore the presumed author of the original.





	The Night Before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the building  
Not a creature was stirring, not even an autopsy gremlin  
The stockings were hung by the plasma with care  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there

The agents were asleep at their desks work keeping them from their beds  
While visions of Gibbs' slaps danced in their heads  
Nearby Abby with Bert in her lap  
Had just settled her brain for a brief bat nap

When from somewhere there arose such a clatter  
They sprang from their desks to see what was the matter  
Brandishing guns they looked all around  
It's cause was nowhere to be found  
Away to the elevator they flew like a flash  
Tore outside in quite a dash

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But a sleigh, and eight reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
They knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his reindeer they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the roof-top the reindeer they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As they returned to the bullpen and looked around,  
Out from MTAC* St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And Gibbs laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave them to know they had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, back to MTAC he goes!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But they heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

* Well in Faith Tim does tell Carol's nephew that MTAC is a magic place!


End file.
